


Bros

by Tyloric



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's got a thing for Esposito half out of a suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Castle Kink Meme a couple of years ago. I still love it.

Ryan was riding Esposito; getting fucked by him, "Fuck," he moaned quietly. He dug his hands in to the dark skinned man's button up shirt. God, that's hot, he thought somewhere inside his head.

"Fuckin' tight, bro," Esposito moaned underneath him, unhooking his tie from around his neck.

Ryan grinned, "Too much for ya?"

"Hell no," To prove his point, Esposito gave a quick upwards thrust, filling Ryan completely. The man on top moaned again, throwing his head back in ecstasy. He continued his rocking motion, focusing on the sensation of his best friend being inside of him.

They were in Esposito's apartment, just a few blocks down from the station. It was a Friday night, and they'd been drinking. But having sex wasn't and unusual occurrence for them. In fact, they had made a pact to be fuck-buddies quite some time ago. It was an arrangement both of them enjoyed.

There were rules, naturally. One; never ever have sex with one another while in a relationship, regardless of the gender of said relationship. Two; never ever speak of the sex outside of the bedroom, and three; the person who topped last time, bottoms next time.

Esposito knew how to push all of Ryan's buttons, though. He knew Ryan enjoyed bottoming just as much as topping (even though technically Ryan was on the top at the moment) and that the man had a thing for Esposito being half dressed. Keeping his shirt, and sometimes his coat, seemed to be the one way ticket to getting Ryan off, and he was happy to oblige.

"Not gonna last much longer," Ryan groaned, "Fuck."

"Let me have it, bro," he said, moving to start jacking Ryan's slick cock, causing the man to howl in pleasure.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Ryan yelled as he began to climax, spraying all over Esposito's shirt. The sight was enough to send the Hispanic man over the edge, and he emptied himself inside of Ryan's tight passage.

They stayed like that for a while, panting, not looking at each other. Eventually they got cleaned up and dressed.

"See you tomorrow?" Ryan asked hopefully when he reached the door.

Esposito waited a moment before saying, "Yeah."

end.


End file.
